In Honor of Johanna Beckett
by tfnmal23
Summary: This is going to be a two chapter story about the fundraiser that Castle would like to do in honor of Johanna Beckett, Kate's mother. Orginally we all thought that Kate thought that Castle's jester was sweet, but you will have to read it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters. **

**A/N: Castle and Beckett have been dating since May. Kate has told him her secret that she did hear him say I love you the day of Captain Montgomery's funeral. Castle knew all along, but was waiting for Kate to be ready to face her true feelings. Castle has invited her and her father to the Hampton's for the 4th of July Weekend. He, Alexis and Martha do this every year. Kate actually requested the whole week off to go pick up her father from his cabin in Upstate NY.  
><strong>  
>Setting: Castle's House in the Hampton's<br>When: 4th of July Weekend 2012

July 4th 3:23PM  
>Kate and Jim arrive at Castle's house in the Hamptons. Castle greets them outside because he was waiting on for them on the screened in porch in the hammock. It was a perfect afternoon, sunny all day and nice breeze blowing the lighthouse chimes.<p>

He stepped down the stairs to meet them at the car. He walks up to Jim and shakes his hand, "Welcome sir."

"Oh Richard you can call me Jim," Kate's father replied.

"Okay, Jim no problem," as he made his way around the trunk of the car to see Kate.

"Hey," he said as he leaned to kiss her on her cheek.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled while watching him grab some luggage out of the trunk.

"Come on in, I'll show you to your rooms. I'm cooking hamburger and grilled chicken tonight, so we'll in a couple hours." They followed him inside walking through the porch. They took in their surroundings as they entered the foyer. They first came to a formal living room with a fireplace and wicker furniture. There is a staircase right off the living that takes them up to the bedrooms and Castle leads the way. They followed closely behind, Kate was already in awe of the beach house and she's only seen the formal living room.

"Mr. Beckett, ah Jim," as he motions to the white door on the right. He opens the door, "This is your room. The bathroom is the first door on the right from your room." The whole house is white with added colors. Jim's room has mostly nautical decorations with reds, yellows, blues and whites.

"This is great Rick," he walks in and sets his luggage on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.

"Great. I'm glad. Go ahead and unpack, I'm going to show Kate to her room," Rick led her out of the room and down the hall. Her room was the last room on the left of the hallway. It was a huge room with windows on two side of the room both sides facing the ocean. The lavender curtains were swaying from the breeze coming through the windows. She could smell the ocean air. There was a huge king size bed with deep purple bedding with accents of lavender to match the curtains. Kate thought that this room had a special touch from Castle. He knew that purple was one of her favorite colors.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it. It is absolutely beautiful here, Rick," she replied.

"You have a bathroom right over there," he motioned to the left to show her the doorway. "Well I'm going to let you get settled in. You can meet me in the kitchen when you are ready. I'm going to start dinner."

"Ok, thanks," she smiled as she watched him leave the room.

(...)

They had dinner and Martha and Alexis agreed to clean up because Castle did the cooking. Jim turned in for the evening because he was tired from the drive. Castle finished bringing in all of the dishes from the porch. It was a nice night, so they enjoyed dinner from the porch facing the ocean. He went back outside to find Kate leaning on the white railing facing the ocean sipping on her wine. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you, everything ok? You seemed quiet at dinner," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm great. More than great and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go take a walk," he laced his hand through hers and removed the empty wine glass from her hands to place it on the table behind them. Then he led her down the steps and onto the sandy beach.

(...)

The moonlight was powerful tonight so it was a great night to walk along the beach and the stars were bright as well. Rick has been working on this video that he wants to put together of pictures of Kate's mother to show at the fundraiser they will be having about a month. The fundraiser is to fund the scholarship that students will apply for that will be going to Columbia School of Law. He isn't sure how to approach it with her because he hasn't revealed to her that he can't have her looking into her mother's murder for her own safety. He hasn't told her about the man that he has now spoken to face to face, but also received phone calls from recently after her being shot. He isn't sure he wants to cross any lines where she's made progress with her own demons of being shot and they've made progress together moving forward with their relationship.

"So Maurice said that he got a lot of RSVP's this week for the fundraiser and mother is so excited to have her students do a rendition of 'Guys and Dolls', she won't stop talking about it," he was hesitant to bring it up because topics about her mother were always choppy waters.

"Yeah, she mentioned it tonight while you were cooking."

"Are you still ok with this? I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable in anyway," he asked.

"Well how much of a role do you want me to play? I don't like to be in the public eye you know," she asked.

"Well the beauty of it is that is why I hired Maurice. He's great at this stuff. Remember how great he was in L.A. just for the few days we were there, so there is nothing you have to worry about," he pulled her into him for a hug, "It's going to be great."

He held her for a few more minutes then he asked, "Hey," he paused, "I want to show you something tomorrow. Your father gave me some pictures of your mother when she first went into law school and Maurice helped me find someone to put a video together. I wanted to show it at the fundraiser so the people we've invited know what they are investing in, but I won't do it if you feel uncomfortable or you think it isn't appropriate, okay?"

"Okay, I trust you. I can't promise it won't be hard to take or watch, but I do think it is for a great cause and you are so sweet for doing this." She paused and little let out a little laugh, "But I thought we were only going to do this if I won the lottery."

"Well the odds of that happening, those poor students won't ever get this scholarship fund to apply for," he joked still holding her in his arms. "Honestly, it is for a great cause and these rich people need an excuse to right off on their taxes. It's a win-win." She shivered in his hold. It was getting chilly with the wind coming off the ocean. "You are cold. Let's get you inside and I'll show you to your room."

(...)

Now inside they are walking down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"Castle, where is your room?" she asked.

He spun around with a smirk on his face, "Why Detective Beckett? Are you planning on sneaking out to visit me?"

"No, just making sure it was a good distance away from mine because my other boyfriend might be stopping by," she replied quickly with sarcasm. "No, seriously I am not a little girl anymore. I'm pretty sure we can stay in the same room together. Plus my Dad didn't bring his shot gun this weekend, so you are safe," as they finally reached the door to her room. She grabbed the collar of his shirt in her fist. "I want you to stay with me," she kissed him gently, "Please?" looking at him with those big green eyes that could possibly persuade to do anything legal or illegal for that matter.

"Well you ask so nicely, so how can I say no?" and she grabs his hand to lead him into her room.

"I'm just going to get ready for bed," as she goes into the bathroom to put her hair up in a ponytail, brushes her teeth, washes her face, puts her pajama pants on and a tank top. She comes out into the bedroom to find there is no Castle. She thought to herself, 'well he doesn't have any clothes in here, so he probably went to change.' She climbed into bed and she drifted off to sleep.

A few moments Castle returned after he changed and brushed his teeth. He slid under the covers and moved in behind Kate. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his whole palm covered her stomach. He could feel the warmth coming from her skin. He kissed her bare shoulder and then laid his head down on the pillow.

"Hey, I'm glad you came back," she rubbed his hand that was on her stomach.

"You thought I wasn't coming back? Really? Oh please, you are so stuck with me," he pulled her in closer to him. She could feel his breath tickle the back of her neck and gently move the tiny strands of hair that are loose from her ponytail.

"Oh, I'm happy to be stuck with you," she rolled over to face him, "I sleep so much better when I am next to you." She pauses for a moment "Castle?"

"Mmm," he mumbled. She can tell he is just as tired as she is.

"Thank you for this weekend. You are amazing. I love you," and she kissed him.

"Well it's not over yet and I want you to relax and have fun, okay? I've got some fun you are totally going to love tomorrow, so let's go to sleep," he gently moved her shoulders to help her roll back over because they've spent the night together so many times that he knows she will always be facing away from him during her deep sleep. So she might as well get into position now. Some time passes and then he whispers, "Oh Kate…" and he waits to see if she is still awake.

"Mmm," she mumbled softly.

"I love you, too," he released her to fall off to sleep.

She just smiled to herself. Just that brief moment of remembering to say he loved her before going to sleep. She doesn't know how it happened and if someone asked her a long time ago, she would have never imagined that she would find her 'one and done' while working on the job. There arrangement isn't normal, but it works for them. Kate drifts off to sleep.

(…)

There is a smell of breakfast flowing through the house; Kate is the first to wake. The sun is shinning from what she can see through the window and she can hear the seagulls outside. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and goes to stretch her arms not realizing that Castle is right behind her. She hits him in the face accidentally waking him.

"Oh I'm sorry," she rolls to face him placing her hand on his face. She pouts her lips while rubbing where she hit him.

"I bet," then he tickled her side to make her squirm dipping her head into his chest.

She laughed while trying to wiggle from his arms, "stop, stop," she pleaded with him.

"Do you smell that?" he asks her.

"The coffee and the bacon? Yes, that is what woke me up," she replied.

"Let's go see who is cooking and get this day started," he smiled at her and she smiled back. They both rolled themselves up out of bed together and made their way downstairs.

(...)

They all enjoy breakfast together in the dining room in their pj's. There is a knock at the door. Castle gets up to go see who it is. He comes back in the room holding a yellow envelope.

"Dad, who was it?" Alexis asked.

"It wasn't who, it's a what. It's just a package for me," he told his daughter then he looked at Kate.

He sat back down in his seat next to her. "This is the video that I asked Maurice to make and I would like your opinion," he smiled to her.

"I'm sure it is fine, Castle."

"Don't you want to see it first?" a part of him was scared to pry, but another part of him was trying to be caring. After all, this all was for her mom.

"Let's talk about it later, okay. Finish your breakfast," she brushed him off. He's been brushed off before and maybe she is right. It isn't a good time to talk about it now.


	2. Chapter 2

They all got ready and headed to the festival for the 4th of July festivities. There was a carnival set up in town at the pier with a Ferris wheel and a whole bunch of rides. There are smells of french fries, fried dough and cotton candy. They all split up with plans to meet up for the fireworks at 9PM. Martha and Jim went to lunch at the Country Club. Martha wanted to introduce him to some men that played cribbage. Alexis met up with some friends to ride some rides.

"So looks like we are alone. What would you like to do?" he smiled holding his hands behind his back. "The world is your oyster, my lady," then he bowed.

"Oh, I know exactly what I want to do. Go carts, now!" and she walked off ahead of him. He smiled and then ran after her.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon playing arcade games and Castle won her some stuff animals. They were getting hungry, so they got some hot dogs and went to sit on a bench near the water.

"This is so fun, right?" Castle says.

"Yeah it is nice to get away from murders and interrogations for awhile and live in the real fun world. I've had a great time today. Thank you," she replied.

"Hey, not to change the subject, but it is only a month away," he pauses and looks at her, "the fundraiser for the scholarship."

"Castle, has anyone told you that you really know how to ruin a moment?"

"Yes, that's weird. I get it a lot," he pauses, "It is because I don't think things through. I call it word vomit."

"And also you don't take things seriously and you are selfish," now her face is very sober. "I'm about to be very honest and you aren't going to like it. I don't want to be a part of this fundraiser and I don't want to see this videos. I understand where your intentions are, but I'm really not ready for it. I'm still learning to let my mother go and I don't think will help," he tries to hold her, but she backs away, "No, don't touch me, Castle. Hugging me isn't going to make it alright and it won't change how I feel. I can't, "her eyes were full of tears that were about to take the edge of her lids in plunged downfall to her cheek. She didn't say another word and just walked away from him.

"Kate, wait," he followed after her and grabbed her hand.

She whipped around with a glare and just the look alone told him he better let her arm go or she will drop him right there. He watched her walk away.

He called his mother right off. "Mother, I just screwed up big time," he said on the phone.

"Kiddo, I already know. Kate just called her father and we are on our way back to the beach house. What happened? Jim says she is really upset," Martha said.

"Well Mother it doesn't take much; Open mouth and insert foot. I'll meet you at the beach house. I need to talk to her. If you get there first, stall her. I'll explain later," he hung up the phone.

(...)

Castle runs down to the water. He needs to try and make it to the beach house before Kate leaves. He runs up to a guy that is just trying to dock.

"Buddy, do you want to make some quick cash? I'll give you everything in my wallet if you will drive me over there to my beach house," with panic in his voice. He showed the guy his cash and the guy restarted the engine.

The waters were choppy, but the guy had his speed boat at full speed ahead coasting across the waves. Castle could see the light on in Kate's room. Surely she was packing up to head back to the city. They finally make their way to the dock. Castle throws his whole wallet at the guy and yells, "Thank you!"

He runs down the dock and he notices the light shut off from her room. He makes his way to the back side of the beach house. Kate is coming down the stairs and her father is closely behind her.

"Kate wait, please. Let's just talk about this," Castle pleaded with her. He came close to her, but he knew better than to touch her.

She made her way to the trunk of her car. Castle set up himself against the driver side door. "Kate, please," he paused looking to make a connection with her eyes, but she won't give it to him, "Kate, I'm sorry. I love you. I just want to help you," he stared at her hoping to get a reaction.

"Castle move, now! I'm going home. Get out of my way," she shouted.

He put his hands up and said, "Okay. Just remember Kate; I can't help unless you let me in. You keep me at an arms length for yourself. One foot in and one foot out again," she just ignored him and got in the car. She started the engine and all he saw was tail lights.

Martha runs out of the beach house to meet him in the driveway. "Richard, what happened? She wouldn't tell me," she grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"Well I brought up about her mother again and you know that isn't a popular subject for Kate. Mother, I can't read that woman at all. She is a mystery," he rants.

"So that is why you keep going back. To solve the mystery, well and...you love her," she replies.

"Yeah," he takes a deep breath.

(...)

It is the week of the fundraiser and he hasn't seen or talked to Kate since 4th of July weekend. It isn't that he didn't try, but Kate wouldn't budge at all. He got a text message that said clearly if he shows up at the precinct, her place of work that she will have him arrested for harassment. So then he went to her apartment about a zillion times and even tried to cut off a delivery guy to get to see her and maybe plead with her to let him in to explain. However, the brilliant detective that she is spotted him stalking her apartment, so she met the delivery guy at the door quickly and slipped the money under the door. It was hopeless, but this is Castle. He never gives up, like her and he loves her, so she will never get rid of him.

Castle is going through with the fundraiser because a lot of A-listers RSVP's that they were coming. He can't back out now, but he needs to develop a plan to get Kate to the fundraiser. His last resort is Lanie. Lanie is the last person that can help him get her there. He didn't want to go to Jim to cause any ripple there and plus Kate would make a comment like; 'You just can't stay out of my personal life.' So he decided his favorite ME will have to be the ticket.

(...)

Castle is sitting at the coffee shop near the Medical Examiner office waiting for Lanie. He was shocked that she agreed to meet him. She finally arrives and pulls out the chair across from him. She has this Ima-gonna-kill-you-look because you messed with my girl.

"Ok Writer Boy, I was able to squeeze you in between autopsies, so make it quick. And it better be one hell of a sale because my girl told me you were pushing her," she slapped her hand down on the table. "Well? Go! I don't a lot of time for bullshit."

"Ok," he stuttered to get the words out now that he felt like he was being interrogated. "I wasn't pushing because I told her to tell me long ago if it was too much and I would stop the whole thing. I never want to hurt her or see her hurt. Lanie, I love her and my intentions were to do something nice for her. You know that," he said.

"Well, yes I do know you love her and you don't want to hurt her, but her mother's murder...well you also know is a sensitive subject with her, Castle. So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm not sure. I feel the way she exploded and took on me in the Hampton's that there is so much more behind all of it. I feel that she is scared. Like if we have this fundraiser, that it brings a realization that her mom is gone and she hasn't brought closure to her death. I don't know what it is, but she is scared once again, shutting me out again and the way I look at it you are the only one who can help me. So? Will you help me? Find out what she is so afraid of and please get her to talk to me. I love her, Lanie and I need her."

She saw tears forming in his eyes and she felt his sincerity in his words, "Ok Castle, I'm gonna talk to my girl and see what I can do."

He gets up from his seat and he hugs her, "That's all I ask. Thank you," he said.

(...)

Kate just gets home, takes off her coat and hangs it in the closet. There is a knock on the door of her apartment. She looks at the door in wonder. She checks in the peep hole. It's Lanie. She opens the door.

"Hey Lanie, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"What? A girl can't come visit her friend. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Come on in," she back out of the doorway to let her in and then closed the door. "Oh wait," she paused, "Castle got to you, didn't he? Well he is out of sources, so..."

Lanie cut her off, "Yes, he did talk to me and look Kate you can joke if you want to, but this isn't funny anymore," she says sternly. Lanie isn't smiling, laughing or thinking she is cute right now. "Yes, Castle can be annoying, but he honestly loves you, Kate. You can't keep doing this to him."

"Doing what to him?" she says with a bit of defensiveness and walks into the kitchen.

"Kate, I love you, but you are so stubborn. You are determined to fight your feelings for him, but honey…," she pauses, "What are you so afraid of? From where I am standing this guy is as true blue as they come and he wants you. He's picked you. So tell me," she walks closers to Kate in the kitchen and looks into her eyes, "What are you so afraid of?"

Kate's eyes are tearing up. Lanie has hit some sensitive spots that Kate has been thinking about every night that she comes home to her cold apartment alone for this last month.

"Honey, I don't mean to upset you, but you really need to figure this out. I know that you've been going to therapy, you have me to talk to and you have Castle," she stopped, "Well you had Castle…"

"Had? What happened? Is he seeing someone else?"

"No, no, not like that. I meant that you had him, but you shut him out. You shut him out and you keep running. He wants the best for you; I want the best for you, hell we all want the best for you. We can't help you if you won't let us help you. Look, Castle is still doing the fundraiser for your mother and he wants you to be there. He's promised to not bring attention to you at all, but he can't very well cancel it when some very rich people are going. He's made arrangements to have you and I picked up here Saturday night at 7:30pm. I will be here to meet you a little earlier and we can get ready. I'm not trying to push you, Kate. However, I'm not going to stand by and watch you make one of the biggest mistakes of your life because you are scared. The Kate Beckett I know isn't scared of anything, but if she is well nothing will stand in her way of overcoming and conquering it. I'll see you on Saturday, if not before. Good night," Lanie finished her speech and walked out of Kate's apartment.

Once Lanie was outside she sent a text to Castle. It said, 'Well I've talk to our girl. Now we wait and see.' She reached the elevator and her phone vibrated. 'Thank you, my fav ME ;)'

(…)

It is Saturday, the day of the fundraiser; Kate still hasn't talk to Castle. She started to call him and text him quite a few times, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was torn because her pride and how stupid this ridiculous fight was. Little did she know, but Castle was having the same struggle on the other end of this little scuffle. His anxiety was getting the best of his attitude lately because he was worried about the fact if she was coming and he was practicing the narration of the video that he and Maurice worked on. Whether she came or not, he wanted the video to capture some cases that her mother helped solve for others and the video also has testimony from people that she had helped. It was a real testament of how appreciated her mother was by the victims and he wanted Kate to feel proud. He took his time going around to find several victims that would briefly say how Johanna had helped them, but more importantly her character; the very same character that Kate Beckett possessed as well. The same character that Richard Castle fell in love with and he will love for the rest of his life, if she will let him.

He decided this week that he wouldn't bother her and give her the space she needed, but now it being the day of the fundraiser he decided to brave it and text her.

'_Kate, don't throw your phone across the room. I just want you to know I miss you. I hope you will come with Lanie tonight. I love you.'_

Kate was reading in the living room, her copy of Naked Heat, when he phone vibrated on the coffee table. She picked it up to read it. She sighed and laid the phone down against her chest with her hand holding it there. 'How can I continue to do this to myself let alone him? I love him, too.' She began to reply to him.

'_Castle, I'm not destructive. I miss you too. I'm going with Lanie.'_

She left it there and laid the phone on her chest again. Then she smiled with a gloss over her eyes; beginning stages of tears. She sniffled and pick up the phone to type this.

'_I love you too. We'll talk after the fundraiser.'_

About a trillion bricks lifted over his shoulders when he read her messages. His smile appeared on his face again, almost as though he has roped the moon. 'We'll I have property on the moon, so that could count as roping.'

(…)

Lanie arrived early to help Kate get ready, but when she arrived she was so surprised. Kate was already ready. Kate had on beautiful long back dress that hugged her figure as though the dress was made for only her. Her hair was down lying gently around her shoulders with deep curly waves and lights in her apartment were calling out her highlights perfectly. Her make up was done tastefully and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, girl! This isn't what I was expecting. I thought I was going to have to talk you out of your NYPD t-shirts and sweats," she smiled. "You, my friend, are trying to kill someone."

"It's not too much. I chose black because you told me that black is always perfect. It says a statement, but is still perfect for any occasion, right?"

"You remembered. Just don't wear black to a wedding. It's bad luck," she laughed.

"Right, got it."

"Well it appears that we've got time to kill then," she pulls out a small bottle of tequila from her purse, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

They had a drink and then the car picked them up on schedule to take them to the fundraiser. They were meeting up with Esposito, Ryan and Jenny. Also, Martha will be there with her acting school and Alexis will be there in support of Martha, her father and of course Kate.

(…)

They arrive at the Waldorf in the car that Castle had arranged for them. The room was beautiful with white and gold colors. The room was filling up quickly and Esposito met them at the doorway.

"Yo, Beckett, I mean, Kate, nah that's just weird, Beckett, I've been giving a mission of escorting you to your table," he put out his arm for her to take while smiling at her.

"Aw, Javi, you look so adorable in your tux, but who is going to escort Lanie?"

"Well I am of course. I have two arms," he winked at Lanie.

"Detective Esposito, don't let this go to your head. You won't be able to make it through the doorway here."

They make their way to the table and Kate notices right away that all of the table cloths are purple in the whole room. She knows that was a Castle-ish idea because that's her favorite color. There are name place cards on the table and Jenny and Ryan are seated waiting for them. Ryan gets up to great them as well as Jenny. Esposito goes to the bar to get Lanie and Beckett a drink.

"Writer Boy, 3 o'clock," Lanie says to Kate. He makes his way over to her table.

"Good evening, all. Thanks for coming," everyone acknowledged him; he was standing behind Kate with his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to talk in her ear. "Can I talk to you for just a brief moment?"

"Yeah, okay," she got up holding his hand as he guided her off to a side room from the ballroom.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said while holding both of her hands in his, "I'm really sorry…"

"Castle, stop," she paused, "First, thank you. You look so handsome tonight. Thank you for your text today. It really help me realize something today well help me realize so much in this last month. I don't want to waste any more time being apart. We've wasted so much time already, whether it was road blocks of our other relationships, or our pride, or bad timing, or most of all being scared…Yes, I'm scared. And if you tell anyone that I just admitted that to you, well there will be a murder at the Waldorf tonight."

He laughed while bringing her into him for a hug, "You're secret is safe with me, but can I tell you a secret? You aren't the only one that is scared. I'm scared as hell because I don't want to lose you. I will do anything to make you happy. I love you, Kate."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, and then she shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking today about when I first met you and then thinking about all of the time that we've spent together. I was trying to figure out the moment that I fell in love with you," she replied.

"And? When did you fall in love with me?"

"Well we don't have time for that now," she started to walk out of the room.

He reached for her arm, "No, no, no, not so quick, tell me when you fell in love with me?"

"Well it's been a bit of a roller coaster. I feel in love with your books and I've read them all over and over again to learn more about you through them, even before I met you, so that's where it started. Then you do something completely idiotic and selfish, so then I want to shoot you," he cuts her off.

"I'm not sure if I like where this conversation is going," he said.

"Let me finish. I know what kind of man you are and yes, you don't always think things through and word vomit comes out too quickly without a filter, but you are the sweetest, most caring, thoughtful man and you are my best friend, my partner and my lover. I would rather be on this rollercoaster of life with you than with anyone else in this world. So to answer your question, I've think I've been in love with you for a very long time and it is hard to pin point an exact time."

"Wow, I'm speechless. I thought you were going to be sarcastic, but that was really beautiful. I couldn't have said it better."

"Well it's the truth, so don't you need to get back to the fundraiser? You are the host," she smiled.

"Yes, but before it starts I want you to know that I'm showing a video first about your mother and the reason they are all here. After that we have the thankfully brief production of 'Guys and Dolls' by Martha Rodgers School of Acting, then a live band and dancing, oh and the food of course," he said.

"Okay, sounds great. I'm sure it will be great. Don't worry; I've made piece with my mom and she would so love you. Thank you for all of this, I really appreciate it."

"Well remember I will do anything to make you happy, so let me see your purse," he asked.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure that we don't have a murder at the Waldorf tonight," he looked in her purse. "Okay, no gun. We're good. Wait, unless it is under that dress somewhere. Come here, let me frisk you."

"Frisk me and I will kill you. I don't need a gun," she smirked at him while getting close to his face.

"That is one thing we can agree on. You don't need a gun to kill me. You, in that dress is enough to kill me," he smiled while placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her back into the ballroom. "Detective, allow me to show you back to your seat."

He pulled out her chair and allowed her sit in her seat while help her move forward with the chair. The lights all went dark and the director came up to tell Castle that they were ready to begin. He leaned down to kiss Kate on her cheek, "I'll be right back after the video. Save my seat," he winked at her. She smiled and those little touches were the reason that she kept falling more in love with him. Now if every time he ticked her off, if she could remember the sweet things that would help the poor guy out.

He was up at the stand with a microphone and he began to speak:

Good Evening, Welcome to Johanna Beckett's Fundraiser for a scholarship that I worked with the Dean at Columbia School of Law to get this created. Johanna Beckett, was a civil rights lawyer that fought the people without a voice. I, along with my assistant, Maurice have put together a short video of testimonies on people she has helped and with your help tonight there will be a scholarship for a full ride every year for a student attending Columbia. A student that would follow in her foot steps to fight for people without a voice. Dim the lights, let's roll it Maurice.

The video was about 5 minutes long starting out with pictures of Johanna as a student going to Columbia, then of her and her family (Kate included), pictures of her with her colleagues working on a case and then there were testimonies from black girl giving a testimony that Johanna had help her with a case of discrimination in her workplace, then there was a testimony of man that was in a wheelchair, has a job, but his workplace was refusing to get ramps or wider doorways, so it was easier for him, but Johanna had help with that case. For him and for the workplace, to get government help to make it all possible. Then lastly a gay man that Johanna worked with recently just before she was killed was helped because he was a gay pastor. Everything was fine with his congregation until they found out he was gay. So she found for his rights to get his position back and since then is now a pastor at Universal Unitarian Church in Long Island. They were all grateful for her help and most of all they spoke about her desire to never give up. Castle was in the videos asking them the questions as they spoke and told him their stories. It was a nicely done video and showcased what kind of person Johanna Beckett really was.

Everyone in the room stood up in applause and Castle began to speak, "Ok, so this is why you are here. And now I would like to present a rendition of 'Guys and Dolls' with my mother, Martha Rodgers School of Acting!" The stage goes dark and the curtains open. Castle leaves the stage to make his way to the table, crossing his fingers that Kate hasn't found a gun to kill him with. He has a theatre flash light so he can make his way to his seat. He grabs two glasses of champagne as he breezes past a waiter on his way to his seat. He reaches his seat and he sees Kate wiping tears away from her eyes. He plunks himself down into the seat, but slowly looking at Kate with concern on his face. He places the glasses down on the table and they finally make eye contact.

"Hey," he says. He smiles at her in hopes of a similar reaction back.

She grabs him and hugs him so tightly, more tightly than she has ever hug him before, "You are the most amazing man and I freaking love you so much. That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." She released him and looked into his eyes, "I just wish that my mom was still alive to meet the love of my life."

"Awe honey, don't cry; she is still alive. She's in you. I learned something on my adventure, there is so much of Johanna Beckett in you that I feel like I already know her." He leaned in to kiss her gently on her lips. "Gosh, I've missed you. You are going home with me tonight and I'm never letting you leave." He puts his arms around her and she leaned into him and they watched Martha's School of Acting and joined in with the laughs from the table.

The End


End file.
